Whatever It Takes
by Lady of the Shadows
Summary: Sequal to "War Again?" Kel and Dom's daughter Yvenna goes to the Yamani Islands. Once there she trains to be a Shang, but one secret could ruin everything
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to Tamora Pierce except for Demshay, Elaria, and Yvenna

  "Momma, Momma" two children called as they ran through the hallways.  

"I'm in here, children." She called. In ran a boy and a girl.  The girl was called Lari, which was short for Elaria.  Lari was 4 years old and had blue eyes and had thick chestnut brown hair.  The boy, Demshay, was 2 1/2 years old and also had blue eyes, but instead of brown hair, he had dirty-blonde hair. He was called Shay.   They both reminded Kel of their father, her husband. Every time she looked at them, she would feel a pang of sorrow and loneliness.  

 Kel looked out the window.  It had been months since she had seen her husband last.  She put her hand over her grown stomach, hoping the baby would wait until he got home.  He was visiting baronies and fiefs to take inventory of stock and injuries after the Scanra raids that had recently ended due to the defeat of the Scanra army.  "What did you want to tell me?"

"Daddy's back, daddy's back!!"

"Hello my dear" A voice said from the doorway

"Dom!!"  Kel screamed and ran into his outstretched arms, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder.  He protectively wrapped his arms around her.  Clutching her close to his body, careful of her stomach.  The children looked at their mother in shock.  Their expressions clearly said, "Why is she crying." Dom saw their unspoken question

"She was afraid I wouldn't get home in time for your new sibling to be born."  In response to this Kel clutched her stomach moaning in agonizing pain.  

"Neal! Yuki!" Dom called.  "Get in here now." 

Neal and Yuki scrambled into the room, followed by their four children.  Yuki escorted the children away as Neal and Dom prepared Kel for delivery.

Three hours later

************************************

            Although the labor had only been an hour, Kel slept, exhausted.  A beautiful child lay next to her, also sleeping.  It was a girl.  Dom sat watching his wife.  He tenderly walked over and stroked her hair, gently.  He then turned to the baby.  Her hair, just dried, curled softly around her face in the candlelight.  'She's going to be beautiful, ' Dom thought to himself as tears brimmed his eyes,  'just like her mother. And someday a man will meet her and fall in love with her, as I love Kel'.  Kel's eyes opened slowly.  She saw Dom standing, looking at their daughter.  Her lips curved into a soft smile, almost slyly.  Dom looked at her and walked over.  Kel reached up and brought his face close to hers.  She gently brushed her lips against his.  Dom leaned over farther and kissed her with such passion; she could hardly contain it all.  Shivers were sent streaming up and down her body.  When he stopped, her lips and arms, where she had come into contact with his body, shivered.  He sat on the bed next to her, and held her tightly.  They watched their daughter breathe.  And they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora pierce except for Demshay, Elaria, and Yvenna

Chapter 1: Start of a Journey

Kel woke up as dawn came, and did a pattern dance with her glaive out in the courtyard so that her children wouldn't be injured by her practice.  Yvenna, now 8, her third and last child ran outside to practice with her mother.  Out of Kel and Dom's three children, Yvenna looked the most like Kel, with her brown hair and hazel brown eyes. But Yvenna, often called Venna, had something Kel never really had, beauty.  Even though she was only eight, Venna was extremely beautiful.  That was the one thing she had gotten from her father, Dom. Venna loved everything her mother did, and was often practicing with the glaive Piers and Ilane had brought her from the Yamani Islands.  Lari had left for her first year of knight training three weeks ago.  Unlike Kel, she would not be on probation.  Dom had taken Shay 4out to practice archery, with the bows and arrow he and Kel had made for their son.  Kel and Venna were left to spend their morning together.  It would be the last morning they would be able to spend together, for in an hour, Venna would travel to the Yamani Isles with her grandparents, Ilane and Piers, to study Shang Combat.  Venna's dream was to become a Shang Warrior.  Although Kel would miss her terribly, she didn't want to destroy her daughter's dream as hers had almost been destroyed many years before.  

Three hours later, Ilane and Piers came to Masbolle.  Kel, and Venna greeted them cheerfully.  A few moments later, Dom and Shay came riding back, tired of their practice.  Shay ran up to Ilane and Piers and hugged them cheerfully.  By mid afternoon, they left with Venna in tow.  Their destination was the Yamani Islands.  Dom looked at Kel.  She looked as if her heart had been split in two, although she was attempting to hide her feelings behind her most Yamani-Lump face.  Dom walked up to her after her parents had disappeared, and hugged her fiercely, as if to say 'everything will be fine, Venna will be fine, and, most importantly, you will be fine.   Shay ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She burst into tears and ran up the stairs, devastated that her youngest daughter had left home.

Sorry.. it's really short, but the next chapter will be Venna's point of view, so I had to end this chapter.  Do you think I should put her point of view in this chapter and tell what she thinks here??  Please review by pressing the review button…flames and criticism are accepted 


End file.
